


you're not alone: post 2x15

by prettypilots



Series: malec in 2b [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, basically a one shot, it's v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: alec loves magnus, magnus knows that. it's all good





	you're not alone: post 2x15

**Author's Note:**

> just a suggestion but you could listen to 'you will be found' from the dear evan hansen soundtrack while listening,  
> this is set after season 2, episode 15

After they had supposedly portalled Valentine to Alicante, Alec insisted on going straight home before waiting for the others to return. Leading out of the Institute, Alec took Magnus' hand as he felt Magnus needed that sense of security that day. They walked in silence back to Magnus' apartment which Alec had now grown to call home. Once they had arrived back, Magnus mentioned he was going to take a shower as he slipped out of Alec's hand and walked towards the bathroom. Alec moved to the bedroom and got changed into an old pair of sweatpants, leaving his top half shirtless. When Magnus arrived back his make-up was gone and he was in nothing but boxers and his favourite silk, blue robe.

"Hey" Alec said softly, placing a hand on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus turned to face Alec, giving him a weak smile. With both of Alec's hands now resting on Magnus' shoulders, he spoke, never breaking eye contact,

"If you can't sleep, or if you're having nightmares, I'm here okay?"

Magnus nodded in response as Alec smiled slightly and bent his head to kiss Magnus' forehead. Alec cupped Magnus' face and continued to whisper,

"You're not alone, Magnus"

Tears in his eyes, Magnus replied, "I love you, Alexander"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you shadowhunters for dealing with magnus' problems  
> -also cause i'm super here for magnus saying 'i love you' first


End file.
